So we finally meet
by alohamora-dora
Summary: Calem, a new Pokemon trainer travels to Lumiose City to meet Professor Sycamore. CalemxSycamore. Smut. 18


/ Oui oui, hon hon hon baguette. I fricken LOVE Prof. Sycamore and been wanting to write this pairing for a while. Also, sorry I haven't written anything in a bit, my muses were... well, I don't know where they were. I hope you enjoy some boy pairing, you gotta love dem yaois.

~~ here's a moustache.

Enjoy

- Chibi ;)

/

It was late in the evening as Calem headed down Route four. He had managed to avoid the roller skaters circling round and round the large Perle fountain, the two brass Horseas squirting water in two large arcs over a shell Pokémon that the trainer had never seen before. He headed up through what looked like a maze of hedges, brightly coloured red and yellow flowers everywhere. He carried on ahead, spotting the stone entranceway up ahead. He was almost in Lumiose City! He walked through the stone building and through the archway, his imagination running wild about what the city might be like.

He gasped slightly in wonder as he stepped through, looking left and right. The city was bustling with people and Pokémon, Taxis driving up and down the roads. He knew that he had to meet with Professor Sycamore and the rest of the trainers, but the rebellious side in him wanted to do a little exploring in this wondrous new city. He checked a nearby sign, seeing that he was on South Boulevard and crossed the road, wanting to walk down an alleyway towards the centre of town. A worker stopped him in his tracks.

"There's been a blackout, you can't go through." The worker told him.

Calem grumbled a little in annoyance and turned back with a small 'Whatever' to the worker. How was he going to explore the city if there were road blocks? He looked around and turned the corner and waited until the worker was busy talking to someone else before he sprinted past as fast as he could down the alleyway towards Vert Plaza. The small plaza was circular, a strange green pointed statue in the centre. He carried on through quickly, down a smaller alleyway to Centrico Plaza.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the great monument in the centre of the big plaza, right in the middle of the city. It looked to him like a giant silver pyramid, almost touching the sky. He moved closer to the tower, spotting the Pokémon gym signs above the entranceway.

"So this is Lumiose City Pokémon gym." He said to himself. 'It won't hurt to take a picture.' He thought to himself, and pulled out his cell phone to take a 'selfie'.

Just as he had taken the picture, his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" He answered, wondering who it was as the number was unknown.

"Hi, is this Calem?" A deep, unfamiliar voice asked down the phone.

"Um… Yes." He replied. "Who the hell is this?" He asked.

"Professor Sycamore here." The voice replied. "Did you get lost?" He asked. "Because you're running a bit late."

"I got a little lost." He lied. "I'm on my way up there now." He told the Professor and quickly hung up the phone.

It was just a shame he had interrupted his explorations so soon, Calem thought.

He sprinted back the way he came and running right past the worker who shouted after him. Calem kept on running, right down South Boulevard until he came to a building with pokeball statues in front of it, assuming it was the Professor's Lab and running in. He ran straight for the elevator, stepping into the small space. He looked at the buttons, remembering that he had no idea what floor the Professor's office was on. He pressed the top one, thinking that he could make his way down if he had to.

The elevator quickly stopped at the third floor, Calem stepping out and looking around. To his left were shelves filled with different books of different colours and sizes , a Pokémon researcher scanning them. He didn't want to ask for any help, so carried on into the room, hearing a familiar voice in the room to the right.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, seeing the Professor sitting back on his chair, his feet on his desk.

"So, we finally meet." Sycamore said with an interested smile, moving from his desk to stand in front of the smaller male. "Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville town." He said as he smiled widely. "I'm Professor Sycamore, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Face-to-face that is. I got your number from your Mom; I was starting to get a little worried." He said, scratching the back of his head.

The professor was a little young-looking in Calem's eyes, no older than twenty-three or twenty-four. He had dark wavy hair, which seemed to flick out in different directions and had stubble over his jaw. He had the most intriguing eyes, a piercing blue which he couldn't help but stare at.

The professor frowned a little at the newcomer, waving his hand slightly in front of Calem's face, making the younger male blink a few times.

"I was just going to ask how your journey was going." The dark-haired male said. "You don't have to look so scared, shorty."

"My name is Calem!" He exclaimed. He hated that word, having had to endure it for years in school.

This only made the Professor smirk, a dark glint in his eyes, giving a small chuckle at the trainer's outburst. He stepped closer to Calem, making the smaller male's heart beat a little faster as he looked up at him.

Sycamore extended his hand, the younger male frowning in confusion at the others' action.

"Let me have a quick look at your pokedex." He said, Calem placing the small gadget on his outstretched hand.

The older male had a quick look through it, the pokedex making little beeps as he did so.

"It's starting to look good." The Professor said as he handed it back. "You DO have a certain je ne sais quoi." He said, smirking. "I have a good feeling about you." He added, giving a small wink to Calem with those sharp eyes.

It made the younger male blush a little, his cheeks flushing a rose-pink colour.

"I was only going to give one child from Vaniville Town a Pokémon, until I heard the Ryhorn racer Grace and her son were moving here." He said, pretending not to notice the others' pink cheeks. "So I decided to give you a Pokémon so you could travel around Kalos and get to know it." He added.

"Uhm… thanks?" Calem replied, unsure of what to say to the professor's words.

"It's getting a little late." Sycamore said. "Everyone else has come and gone. Why don't we go and get a bite to eat?" He asked. "We can battle our Pokémon tomorrow."

Just as the younger male was about to reply, his stomach gave a loud, gurgling growl.

"Great." Sycamore said, taking off his lab coat and replacing it with a light jacket. "I know a nice place just down the Boulevard." He stated, grabbing Calem by the arm and leading him out of the room before he had a chance to decline his offer.

In no time they were at a little quiet restaurant just down the road from the Lab and ordered their food.

"I would take you to see some of the sights in Lumiose City, but I'm afraid there's a blackout on North Boulevard and Centriose Plaza."

At this, Calem smirked widely as he replied.

"I've already seen some of Lumiose City." He said, the smirk still curling at his lips.

The Professor frowned slightly at his statement. "It's blocked off." He said.

"Not very well." The younger male replied, showing him the picture he took in front of the pokemon gym.

They had ended up in Professor Sycamore's apartment, the young Professor offering Calem a bed for the night.

"It's a new City, I don't really want you to get lost or run into any gangs." Sycamore said as he locked the door behind them. "Make yourself at home."

Sycamore had a few too many drinks at the restaurant and had almost fallen into a buffet table, the young trainer half carrying him home. The older male kicked off his shoes, Calem watching him intently. He only managed a couple of steps before his legs gave way, smashing into the younger male, the two of them falling to the floor.

Calem looked up, blushing deeply as he found the older male on top of him, his heart thumping against his chest.

'Oh god, oh god, oh god…' the younger male thought to himself.

Sycamore hiccuped, looking down at the trainer.

"Tu es plutôt…" The Professor said to him, making him frown.

He didn't know much French.

"What?" He asked the other male on top of him as he felt his hand feeling its way up the inside of Calem's leg.

'HOLY SHIT…' Calem thought to himself at the Professor's actions.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The trainer asked the other as the older male gave a small squeeze of his crotch.

Calem cried out in pleasure as he did so, feeling himself getting hard in the confines of his clothes. Sycamore gave a happy chuckle at the noises coming from the younger male and took his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue slipping through the trainer's parted lips. He pulled him closer, their tongues caught in a fervent dance, the older male's hand inching up under Calem's shirt. He shuddered slightly as he touched his bare skin, his fingertips running up his side. He looked up at Sycamore, his eyes glazed with lust at what the other was doing to him. The Professor nibbled on his lower lip, his own lips trailing down the side of his neck to nip his skin lightly. His strong hand slipped its way inside his boxers, taking a hold of his hard cock. Calem let out a louder moan in pleasure at his action, biting his lip, trying to hold in the noises coming from him as Sycamore began to pump him slowly. He could feel the older male's hardness hitting against his leg and slid his own hand inside the Professors underwear timidly to grab his thick cock. The girth surprised him, his fingers not able to touch his thumb as he held the hard, throbbing manhood in his hand. He began to pump it, mimicking the older male's technique and speed, the two of them moaning in pleasure.

Sycamore couldn't hold himself back any longer and quickly took a hold of the other's waistband, pulling his jeans and boxers down to show his cock, standing to attention. Calem blushed a deep scarlet as he did so, watching as the Professor pulled out his own, larger shaft. He parted the trainer's legs a little more before he positioned himself at his entrance, sliding inside him slowly, pushing his complete length inside him.

Calem gasped in pain and pleasure as the Professor's huge cock stretched and filled him.

"Shit…" He groaned, not expecting the sensations that were flowing through him, the pain mixing with the pleasure.

The Professor began to move, his cock sliding in and out of him, giving groans of pleasure with each slow thrust. He picked up his pace, getting faster and harder. Calem gripped the other's shoulders hard, Sycamore's member hitting that sweet spot inside him again and again, making him cry out in pleasure. He was climbing to an unknown high, feeling himself getting closer and closer to his release.

"Oh shit… Professor!" He moaned loudly, that word sending Sycamore over the edge.

The Professor's hot seed shot inside the younger male, filling him with the white fluid as he gave a last hard thrust, Calem hitting the ultimate high at the same time. His seed shot over his stomach, covering himself with it. He panted, Sycamore resting his forehead on his shoulder, trying to catch his breath, his cock still inside him.

"You do have a certain je ne sais quoi." The trainer said, repeating the Professor's words before he giggled, making the older male smirk.

Calem wrapped him arms around the Professor, the older male pulling out of him slowly. The younger male winced at the pain, feeling himself a little tender at the intrusion of such a big dick. He came down slowly from his high, Sycamore moving to scoop him up in his arms and take him through to the bedroom, placing him gently on the bed. They both undressed, lying under the plump, cosy covers, cuddled against each other and fell quickly asleep.


End file.
